


Embrace Life

by Eponin



Series: A Year in Grief [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: 2.25.16





	

You will never be perfect.  
Embrace it.  
Find the self that lives inside  
drag it up from those  
hidden depths.  
Screaming if necessary.

Dance  
sing out loud  
say what you mean

Live.


End file.
